


Neminem Laede

by KonaKona



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bear!Percival, Cabin Fic, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Logger!Percival, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Runaway
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/pseuds/KonaKona
Summary: Credence ist aus dem Dorf geflohen. Sie hätten ihn getötet. Ihm waren Marys Männer mit Schrotflinten und Jagdhunden auf den Fersen. Der beißende Winterwind schlug ihm ins Gesicht, drückte gegen jeder seiner Bewegungen. Schnee, Hunger, schwache Beine, Nadelbaumwald in jeder Richtung. Der Schlaf der ihn heimsuchte. Eine leuchtende Hütte mitten im Wald, kräftige kuscheligwarme Arme — Stille.





	1. Winter

Beißend kalte Luft strömte in die kuschelig warme Hütte. Das Feuer war bereits fast erloschen. Credence zog die Gewichtsdecke näher um seinen kleinen Körper, zitterte tief im Kern. Draußen vor der Fliegengittertür spaltete Percival einen Block eines Baumstamms. Unter ihm sammelte sich bereits das Brennholz. Wieder einen Baumstamm. Percival hob die Axt über den Kopf, beide Hände fest um den Griff, seine Brust und sein Bauch beulten deutlich unter seinem weißen Henleyshirt hervor, seine Hosenträger spannten über die breiten Schulterblätter, kleine Schneeflöckchen verfingen sich in seinem Bart und ließen ihn glitzern. Dann sauste die Axt mit einem metallischen Klirren runter und traf ihr Ziel treffsicher. Ein Riss im Holz wandte sich weiter vor, mit etwas Abhilfe durch Percivals Kraft, brach es schlussendlich wie das Eis des Sees im Frühling. Percival sammelte so viel Holz in seinen Armen wie möglich, stapfte in die Hütte, brummte undeutlich. Die Tür wurde geschlossen, die kalte Luft draußen ausgesperrt. Sein Blick erweichte als Credence sich durch ein Wimmern bemerkbar machte. “Gleich wird es wärmer. Tut mir leid, mein Kleiner.”

Er kniete vor dem Kamin, stocherte ein wenig in der Asche und schob neues Holz herein. Alsbald entfachte ein neues Feuer. Das stille Knistern von verbrannten Holz erfüllte die Hütte, ließ ihn wohlig weiter in der Decke versinken. Erst als Percival auf ihn zu kam, seine Schritte sicher und Schultern breit, erschauderte Credence; ein entspannendes Kribbeln entlang seiner Wirbelsäule. Er machte Platz, rückte auf so, wie ihr Ritual dies vorsah, im Hintergrund spielte der Röhrenferseher immer noch überzogene Soundeffekte von Lonney Toons.

“Komm her”, befahl Percival, ließ sich auf der anderen Seite der Couch nieder, klopfte sich auf die Schenkel. Credence fixierte ihn interessiert, sank weiter und schob sich vor, bis seine Waden auf Percivals Schoß lagen. Breite, kalte Hände fuhren unter dem lockeren Stoff seiner Hosen hinauf. Die bekannte Gänsehaut trieb ihm einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken. Credence lächelte, drückte seine Nase in das Kissen welches er umarmte und drückte die Oberschenkel fest zusammen. Percival tat dies weil er wusste, wie sehr es Credence gefiel. Credence war atemlos bei dem Gedanken, dass sich jemand so um sein Wohlergehen kümmerte. Percival hatte ein hilfsbereites Herz.

Die Hand auf seinem Knie fühlte sich nicht so kalt an wie seine eigenen Hände, sie waren von der gleichen Temperatur wie sein Körper, nur rauer, die Handfläche schwer und rissig durch jahrelanges Tragen und Schmettern von Baumstämmen, vom Schuften in den Feldern und laden der Schrotflinte, um zu überleben, mit dem was Gott ihm gegeben hat. Man könnte sich Percival zum Vorbild nehmen, er lebte das wahre _vita apostolica._ Er war in gewisser Weise einer, der den Aposteln den Lebensstil nachahmte. Und da er Credence bei sich aufnahm, war Credence nun einer dieser Apostel, oder zumindest jemand der bei jemanden der einer war, weilen durfte. Genau so fühlte es sich an. Nämlich von dem Mann, der sich nun um ihn kümmerte, in den Heiligenstand berufen worden zu sein.

Percivals Hand streifte durch den Stoff seiner Hose gegen die Stramme seiner Lenden. Credence keuchte auf, sein Mund formte ein kleines “O”, als ein wohliges Gefühl seine Wirbelsäule hoch schoss, er hob seine Hüfte. Durch ein Auge spähte Credence hinauf zu Percival, der wie gebannt den Fernseher anstarrte während seine Hand munter weiter massierte. Er selbst hatte keine Kraft auch nur seinen Kopf in Richtung Fernseher zu drehen, zu sehr abgelenkt von der heißen Hand auf ihm. Er drückte Percival seine Hüften rhythmisch entgegen und wimmerte wie ein verwundetes Tier. “Shhh, alles wird gut. Ich passe auf dich auf”, flüsterte Percival, seine andere Hand drückte nun in Credence’s Bauch, der Druck auf seine Lenden wurde stärker, die Reibung unerträglich. Heiß-kaltes Blut sprudelte in ihm auf und versank wieder. “Percival”, warnte Credence atemlos.

“Ganz fein machst du das, leg dich wieder zurück und lass mich dir helfen.” Credence nickte gedankenlos, lehnte sich wieder zurück, ließ seine Hände mit den Handgelenken nach oben neben seinen Kopf fallen und sah verträumt hinunter zu Percival, der ihn gerade erklomm und sich bald ganz über ihn lag wie die Göttin Nut sich über die Sonne lag, um sie zu schützen.

Percival beschützte ihn ohnehin, die Schrotflinte an der Haustür der Beweis und eine Erinnerung. Wie er sie alle davon jagte, an dem Tag an dem Credence in sein Gelände stolperte. Percivals wildes und zorniges Auftreten.

 _Er hatte sich Thomas geschnappt, der mit Ma’s Jagdgeschoss hinter ihm her war, als wäre Credence ein Häschen das man problemlos erschießen könne, rotes Blut in rein weißem Schnee, eine kleine Trophäe für Ma. Percival schlug ihm das Gewehr aus der Hand, verdrehte seinen Arm, stürzte sich auf ihn. Credence rannte, seine Lungen stachen ihm schmerzlich, er versteckte sich hinter der Tür. Kurz war alles still. Dann begann er das Pochen seines Herzens wahrzunehmen, Percivals angestrengter Atem, zersplitternde Knochen, Schüsse und wütendes Fluchen._  
_Er wusste nicht wer von ihnen gewonnen hatte, kauerte und sah verloren durch den Raum. Vom offenstehenden Backofen bis zu den ungewaschenen Tellern in der Spüle, er konnte keinen zweiten Raum sehen, keinen Ausgang. Die Tür knallte auf._

_Percivals Gesicht war durch Zorn verzogen, sein Hemd mit Blut beschmutzt, seine breite Brust spannte das Flanellhemd darüber. Er sah durch und durch aus wie ein rasender Bär, dessen Junges umbgebracht worden war. In einer Hand hielt er die Schrotflinte, die andere war notdürftig mit einem Stofffetzen verarztet, aber trotzdem tropfte das Blut auf den Holzboden. Er stampfte, als habe er schwere Ketten um die ledernen Springerstiefel gebunden und  Credence erschauderte in Angst, krabbelte in seiner Verzweiflung unter den wackeligen Küchentisch im Vorderzimmer. "Wo bist du?", verlangte er ungeduldig.  
_

_Credence duckte sich. “Bitte, Sir!”, flehte er, schützte den Kopf mit mickrigen, zittrigen Händen. “Tun Sie mir nichts! Ich werde sofort verschwinden.”_

_“ Herr Gott, Junge.” Ein Schnalzen, und Credence wurde unter dem Tisch hervorgezogen. Seine Knie waren so schwach, er brach wie ein Fohlen zusammen, aber die feste Hand um einen Oberarm zog ihn wieder auf die Beine. “Es ist eisiger Winter draußen. Du kannst dich ja nichtmal mehr auf den Beinen halten. Du bleibst erstmal hier, bis die Irren da draußen weg sind.” Heiße Tränen kullerten von Credence’s Augen. Er hatte niemanden mehr, konnte nicht zurück ins Dorf, wo Marys Männer nur darauf warteten ihn vor seinen Henker zu bringen. Credence brannte durch Scham, vergrub das kleine Köpfchen in Percival’s Mantel und klammerte sich an ihm fest.  
_

_“ Keine Sorge mehr, Lämmchen.”_

  
Percival bedeckte ihn nun ganz, er wog problemlos das Dreifache von Credence, der schwere Körper drückte ihn in das Sofa. ”Percy, ich kann mich nicht bewegen”, winselte Credence. Percival summte zustimmend. Sein Bart streifte seinen Nacken, und er brauchte nur eine Hand um Credences Handgelenke an das Kissen zu nageln. “Wehr dich nicht dagegen.” Credence ächzte durch den Druck, versuchte sich herauszuwinden. Percival knurrte missbilligend. Er machte immer diese brummenden Geräusche, wie ein Motor unter der Haube, murmelte undeutlich oder fluchte. Percival richtete ihre Lenden aus, stieß seine eigenen Hüften in Credences und schleifte sie schmerzlich langsam hinunter. Die lang ersehnte Berührung, kribbelte über Credence's Haut und ließ ihn genüsslich die Augen schließen. “So in Ordnung?” Credence nickte vehement, gab das Winden auf und verlasste sich auf Percival die ganze Arbeit zutun. “Gefällt dir das, Kleiner?” Credence stimmte atemlos zu, versuchte sich fester gegen den schweren Körper, der ihn ans Bett nagelte, zu drücken, gänzlich in ihm zu verschwinden, dort seinen Altar aufzubauen und auf ewig in Percivals Brust in Sicherheit zu verweilen. Percival vergrub sein Gesicht in Credence’s Nacken, die drahtigen Barthaare kratzten gegen seine sanfte, weiche Haut. Die selbstgemachte Seife die er nutzte roch nach Lavendel und Honig. Für sich selbst fertigte Percival immer eine mit Kiefer- oder Kaffeeduft an. Und obwohl Percival deutlich mehr arbeitete, wurde Credence immer Dienstags und Freitags nach dem warmen Bad mit Calendulaöl eingerieben. Wegen dem kalten Wetter draußen, sagte Percival.

“Wer würde denn so ein Lämmchen alleine im Wald zurücklassen?”

  
“Man hat mich gejagt.”

  
Percival summte anerkennend, die Hand um seine Gelenke wurde fester, immer fester bis sie sich kalt anfühlten und er kein Gefühl mehr in ihnen hatte. Der Blutdruck sank, sein Körper war schwach. Selbst hier, in dieser verletzlichen Position, fühlte sich Credence wohl. Nun da das Leben aus ihm heraugepresst wurde. Der Schmerz war das einzigste Empfinden das ihm bekannt war. Das war alles das er kannte, alles nach dem er sich sehnte.

“Keiner wird dir mehr wehtun.”  
  
“Sie, Sir?”

  
Percival sah ihn kurz wissend an, sank seinen Kopf. Zähne an seinem Nacken, ein sanfter Biss der sich genau dort einprägte, und den Schmerz nicht wieder löste. Eine stille Rücksicherung. Credence keuchte auf, der Biss wurde immer fester, er wölbte seinen Körper in das Gefühl, sah nur noch Sterne. Der Schmerz war Credence etwas Bekanntes, aber anstatt ihn zu fürchten wie bei Mary, ächzte er danach von Percivals schweren Händen, seinen Zähnen geschunden zu werden. Percival fragte bevor er ihm Schmerz gab, Mary aber tat es einfach ohne sein Einverständnis. Percival gab ihm Kontrolle über sich, über seinen Körper. Sein Körper sein Tempel, in dem nur Percival hoffen durfte erhört zu werden. Zu Beginn versuchte Percival zumindest noch verantwortlich zu bleiben, lehnte strikt Credence's Sehnen ab. Aber Credence bedeutete ihm, dass er etwas verdiente das gänzlich ihm war. Nichts halbes oder zögerliches, nichts vorgespieltes oder falsches. Er verdiente ihn gänzlich, wollte keine Masken, nichts unechtes. Der Schmerz war so echt wie Credence’s Sehnen danach ihn von Percival zu erhalten.

Sein Atem kochte in der Brust, das Blut brodelte. Er versuchte schlapp zu strampeln, Percivals Beine waren aber schon ohne Druck viel zu schwer. Seine Arme versuchte er zu heben, Percival davon zu drücken, aber sie wurden wieder mit doppelter Kraft hinuntergedrückt, die andere Hand legte sich schwer und gekonnt um seinen filigranen Hals, ein sanfter Druck und Credence warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Percivals schwerer Körper schob weiter gegen seine Lenden, nun fester und ruckartiger, stürmische See die auf Felsen stieß. “Sei brav, Cree.” Seine Stimme wurde immer heiserer, kratziger und Credence wollte sich einbilden vielleicht sogar drohender, obwohl Percival ihm diese Gewalt sowieso nur vorspielte. “Komm schon, Lämmchen, komm.”

Es schoss in ihm hoch, er versteifte. Percival schlung sich um ihn wie eine Schlange die ihr Opfer zu erdrücken versuchte, die Seele aus ihm zu quetschen versuchte, aber alles dass er verlor war der Atem. “Genau so, Kleiner, bald hast du es geschafft, lass gehen, ich hab dich, ich bin hier.” Ein tiefer Atemzug, ein langes Stöhnen. “Percy”, zittrig zog Credence das Ende des Namens in die Länge, die Haare standen ihm zu Berge.  


  
Danach sah ihn Percival immer zufrieden an, tätschelte seine Oberschenkel, eine stille Aufforderung, ein stilles ' _w ir sind fertig'_. Credence schenkte ihm nur ein dankbares Lächeln, hoppelte mit der Patchworkdecke um seine Hüften über die Holzdiehlen um seine eingesauten Shorts zu verdecken. Sie sprachen nie darüber, aber jeden Freitag nach dem Bad suchte Percival ihn auf und lächelte ihm zu, als wüsste er wie sehr Credence die ganze Woche darauf gewartet hatte.

Im Plumpsklo draußen war es immer kühl, das warme Licht der Öllampe das einzigst Schöne an diesem Ort im Winter. Credence säuberte sich, huschte in der warmen Hütte wieder in Percivals Schlafzimmer und kramte eine viel zu große, frische und bequeme Hose aus dessen Kommode heraus. An sich versank er in allen von Percivals Kleidern. Wenn Percival für mehrere Tage lang nicht Nachhause kam weil er im Dorf handelte, das Gemüse und Obst verkaufte dass sie im Herbst geerntet hatten, eignete sich Credence kurzerhand seine schmutzigen Flanellhemden aus der Wäsche an, wickelte sich nachts in sie ein und zitterte ohne die ihm bekannte Wärme neben sich. Auf Percivals Seite des Bettes war eine Kuhle, in die er sich zu legen pflegte wenn der Mann nicht da war. Die Matratze war alt, musste ausgetauscht werden. Der Ertrag aus dem Gemüseverkauf brachte aber oft nicht genug ein, dass sie sich Waren aus dem Dorf leisten konnten und sie hatten schon so eine große Rechnung vom Dorfarzt für Credences Impfungen bekommen, auf welche Percival bestand, und die immer noch abbezahlt werden musste.

Im Vorderraum hieß ihn Percival wieder in seinen Armen willkommen, drückte einen festen Kuss auf seinen Schopf. Sie sprachen nicht darüber was geschehen war. Stürmische Nächte bedeuteten für Credence nicht mehr ängstlich im Wald umherzuwandern, mit wütenden Männern und Hunden auf den Fersen, sondern Sicherheit und Zuneigung von Percival gewährleistet, der ihm sein Zufluchtsort war.


	2. Sommer

Das Unschöne am Sommer waren einzig und allein die Schnakenstiche, die ihn immer nach dem Schwimmen plagten. Percival sagte dass das daher käme, dass er zu viel Süßes esse und deshalb die Schnaken sein süßes Blut so sehr mochten. Das mag so gestimmt haben, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Credence damit aufhören konnte immer die ganze Keksdose zu vernaschen, wenn Percival tagsüber in den Kohleminen arbeitete. Die Arbeit in den Minen bedeutete meistens einen erschöpften Percival. Zum Glück war die Arbeit nicht in jeder Jahreszeit, sonst würde Credence nie mehr aufhören sich Sorgen zu machen. Sommer bedeutete im Pick-up-Truck den Kopf aus dem Fenster zu halten, den Wind in den Haaren zu spüren und laut die Lieder aus dem Radio mitzusingen während Percy zum See fuhr, mit einem Lächeln auf seinem müden Mund. Die hohen Kiefern brachen das Sonnenlicht im Wald, ein Farbenspiel aus Schatten und Gold auf Percivals bronzener Haut.

Als sie angekommen waren, rannte Credence schon voraus. Schon auf dem Weg zum Steg wich ein Kleidungsstück dem anderen, zuletzt flogen dann seine Sonnenblumen Flipflops auf den hölzernen Steg, nur seine Badehosen mit den knallroten Erdbeeren blieben. Percival hatte sie aus der Kommode in seinem Zimmer gezogen, aus der Schublade in der er alle Kleider von _ihr_ aufbewahrte. Er sprach nie freiwillig von seiner Tochter, oder was mit ihr geschehen war. Credence wusste nur dass sie nicht bei ihm war und es Percival schmerzte.

Credence schwamm voraus, das Wasser war eisig im Kontrast zu seiner eigenen Körpertemperatur, wie ein Schlag von Mas Birkenrute auf nackter Haut, aber es hinterließ keine Narben wie die welche er auf den Oberschenkeln trug. Am Ufer schwebten grüne Blätter und Kiefernzweige auf der Oberfläche, hier und da ein paar Entchen die quackten und sich wuschen. Er wollte sie nicht stören, also schwamm er weiter hinaus. Es war bereits ihr dritter Sommer zusammen, also schon lange her dass Percival ihm das Schwimmen beibrachte. Jetzt war die Zeit seine Fähigkeiten zur Schau zu stellen. Indessen trug Percival die Kühlbox mit dem Wassereis und Credences bunten Rucksack vom Kofferraum an den Steg, klappte seinen Stuhl auf, legte seine Hände auf den Hüften ab und genoss den glitzernden Anblick des Sees. “Percy! Guck mal!” Credence schnappte nach Luft, pustete seine Wangen auf und verschwand mit einem Ruck unterm Wasser. Percival starrte auf die Stelle an welcher er verschwand. Wasserkreise breiteten sich weiter und immer weiter aus bis sie so weit in den See hinaus wellten, dass sie unkenntlich waren. In der Ferne streifte ein Eisvogel die Wasseroberfläche, tauchte seinen Schnabel hinein und schoss wieder davon. Percival hob die Augenbrauen und trat näher an das Wasser, seine Füße waren braun gegen dem sonnengebleichten Holz des Stegs. Die Wasseroberfläche platzte auf, das Wasser spritzte ihm entgegen. Percival bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, keine Regung Furcht durchzuckte seine Fasern als Credence sich am Steg festhielt, ihm entgegen grinste. Schwarze nasse Locken auf blasser Stirn. “Percy, komm! Schwimm mit mir.”

Percival schnaubte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, die feinen Härchen auf den Armen fast hellbraun in dem Sonnenlicht. “Ich warte hier auf dich, Kleiner.”

“Percy!”, stöhnte Credence, “Bitte!”

“Keine Diskussion, geh schon”, damit drehte sich Percival und klappte auch Credences Liegestuhl auf. Er schlenderte auf dem Weg zurück und schnalzte mit der Zunge bei dem Anblick des Chaos, welches Credence zurückgelassen hatte. Sein Rücken rebellierte bei jedem Bücken zum Einsammeln von Credences Kleidung. Sein Junge war in den letzten Jahren aufgeblüht, lernte seinen Eifer und andere Gefühle auszudrücken und es kam ein energischer, gesunder Junge zum Vorschein so stark im Kontrast zu dem Jungen aus Haut und Knochen den Percival an diesem Winterabend vor drei Jahren auflas. Zuletzt sammelte er seine Flipflops ein, rieb die künstlichen Blütenblätter auf seinen Sandalen zwischen den Fingern, sah in der Ferne wie Credences Schopf in den Wellen auf und herunter schaukelte. Credence hatte sie sich selbst gebastelt, Percival brachte lediglich die Flipflops auf dem Dorf. Der Rest fand sich in seiner Hütte und Credence saß sich den ganzen Nachmittag an den Tisch um seine kostbaren Sonnenblumen Flipflops zu basteln. Das Gelb einer Sonnenblume, das Orange eines Löwenzahns oder das saftige Grün der Zedern - Cree gab alles einer Bedeutung.

Percival war beinahe auf dem Liegestuhl eingeschlafen, Rootbeerdose locker in der Hand als Credence außer Atem aus dem See gewatschelt kam. Zwei kalte, tropfende Hände auf seinen nackten Oberschenkeln. Percival summte, spähte in dem grellen Licht durch ein Auge zu Credence hinauf. Er grinste breit, seine Lippen schimmerten. Seine schwarzen Locken tropften immer noch, klebten an seinen Schultern wie Seetang. Von seinen langen Wimpern baumelten schwere Wassertropfen als er sich vorlehnte. “Percy”, quengelte er in dem bekannt hohen Ton, “kann ich ein Wassereis haben?” “Du isst zu viel Süßes, Cree”, brummte Percival und griff dennoch in die Kühlbox um ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er schnitt ein Stückchen des Wassereises ab, wickelte ein Küchentuch um das untere Ende. Credences Augen leuchteten, Percival reichte ihm das Eis. “Die Woche wirst du dann kein Ahornsyrup mehr auf deine Pfannkuchen hauen dürfen.” Credence stoppte kurz vor dem ersten Biss und quietschte auf. “Percival!! Du trinkst auch sehr viel Rootbeer und darfst es es trotzdem weitertrinken!” “Ich bin eben auch erwachsen, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, Cree.” Credence schmoll kurz, starrte das verlockende Wassereis in seinen Händen an, das Kondenswasser tropfte in das Küchentuch und lächelte schlussendlich. “Weil du alt bist?” Credence starrte Percival reglos an, der das Rootbeer an seine Lippen hob und stoppte. “Ein alter Mann?” Percival hob eine Augenbraue, hielt einen Moment inne, runzelte dann mit der Stirn und drehte sich seinem Jungen zu. “Was war das?”, eine Warnung. Er hatte gelernt zu erkennen, wann Credence versuchte zaghaft zu spielen, sein Ton immer noch verschwommen zwischen Schuldgefühlen und belustigter Stecheleien.

Credence schielte zur Seite und wieder zurück zu Percival. “Du bist ein alter Mann?”, bot er fragend an.

“Credence.”

Ein sorgenfreies Kichern und Credence sprang auf. Seine nassen Sohlen hinterließen Fußspuren auf dem Holz. “Du kleiner..!” Percival fluchte und stürzte sich auf ihn, der gesamte Steg knarrte unter ihm. Erst versuchten schlaksige Arme ihn davon zu drücken. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, sein Lämmchen wusste genau, dass es sowieso nie wirkte. Fingernägel in seinem Bizeps, in seinen Schultern, eine weiche Wange an seinem Bart und warmes Gelächter an seinem Hals. Es war ohne Erfolg, die schwachen Muskeln des Jungen zitterten schon nach wenigen Sekunden. Credences Knie gaben auch nach — sie fielen beide und das Kichern wurde lauter und ungehaltener als Percivals schwerer Torso die Luft aus Credences presste. “Percy!”, quietschte Credence hoch. In einer flüssigen Bewegung hatte er Credences Handgelenke in einer Hand an den Steg genagelt, damit erstummte auch Credence. Percival spürte lediglich die kleinste Hebung seines Brustkorbs durch den schweren Atem - das war aber auch alles das er Credence an Bewegungsfreiheit erlaubte. “Wie sagt man, Cree?”

Ein Wimmern, ein letztes Winden und Credences Lider flatterten zu. “Kleine Jungs sollen brav sein.” Percival schnaubte, verlieh der Aufforderung Druck, indem er sich fester an den Jungen presste. “Und?”

“Und wenn nicht, kommt der Wolf und holt sie”, zitierte Credence angestrengt. Percivals weicher Bauch drückte gegen seine Rippen. Nicht dass er den Wolf fürchtete, denn der Wolf war ein zartes Wesen das nur mit den Zähnen fletschte, wenn jemand Credence bedrohlich wurde. “Genau, ganz brav.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich plane zu jeder Jahreszeit was kleines zu schreiben.

**Author's Note:**

> Das war ein ausgeartetes Werk für meine Holzfäller AU in welcher Credence aus seinem abgelegenen Dorf davon gerannt ist und in Percivals Armen gelandet ist, der in einer Hütte im Wald wohnt und sich selbst versorgt. Es könnte sein, dass das hier noch mehrere Teile bekommt die entweder alle wild durcheinander gewürfelt sein werden oder geordnet sind.


End file.
